


Surrender

by DiaGK



Series: Dominic and Loriel [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, What-If, alternative relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic ‘Dom’ Trevelyan is the Inquisitor. Loriel Lavellan is a Dalish Keeper who joined the Inquisition as one of the ‘close circle’. He is infatuated with her and yet she seems ‘too Dalish’ to act on her feelings. Solas is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

He was looking at her across the flames. They cast a dancing shadow across her features. She was concentrated on crushing elfroot leaves in a bowl to make another poultice. He could not stop wondering how many she had made tonight. It seemed that her enthusiasm and willingness to assist knew no boundaries. He was fascinated by it and her.

He knew he was staring for too long and he turned his head to look at something else. His eyes caught Solas’ and he froze. The apostate was looking at him with a shadow of a smile around his lips. Dominic swallowed and moved his gaze towards the trees surrounding their camping place.

“Loriel, you need to see this!” – Bull’s voice came from a distance. Loriel looked up and smiled before she got up and followed Bull’s voice.

The cracking of fire was the only sound in the camp until Solas said:

“You should speak to her.”

Dom returned his gaze to the fire and kept staring at it. He knew that Solas was looking at him now.

“Why?” – he asked quietly.

“To clarify the situation. To let her know..”

Dom looked Solas straight in the eyes.

“..how you feel about her.”

Dom dropped his gaze and sighed. Talking to their resident Dalish Keeper was challenging at best of times. She was very fidgety when Dom was talking to her. She was too proud and enclosed in being Dalish in whatever she talked about. He could not remember a single conversation where she did not throw in his face “I’m Dalish” argument. He wanted to talk to her constantly but even after a year of her joining the Inquisition this task seemed to be the most difficult one.  Loriel was eager to help and assist with whatever effort was put towards stopping Corypheus but anything else seemed to be a challenge for her. If only an emotional one it was still a challenge to have a ‘normal‘ conversation with her. She seemed fine when she talked their purpose, mission, next quest, healing, the garden and its growing herbs but when it came to talk about other things she got angry.

“I have tried on many occasions Solas. It ..” – sigh - “has been a challenge to say at least.”

“And still you persevere.” - Solas remarked looking at flames.

Dom sighed loudly.

“What else can I do? How can I..?” – he stopped. He sighed again. Frustration got the better of him. There was no point in talking about his feeling for Loriel to the apostate.

The quiet of the night was interrupted by Lavellan’s distant laughter and crackling of the fire.

“Could you..” – he started - “.. teach me some elven Solas?”

The apostate took his time to take away his gaze from the fire to Dom. He was appraising him quietly for a few moments.

“Ah.”

Dom was looking at Solas and noticed a slight change in his posture and eyes. “You want to impress her.” – the apostate stated calmly.

“Is it bad?” – Dom asked.

“Not at all. At least you’re making an effort.” – Solas remarked approvingly before shifting to tend to their fire.


End file.
